We attempted to design a suitable dosage form to provide a zero order release for a given drug. In the matrix release system, the drug diffusion within the matrix is the limiting step and the release is linear to square root of time. Other variables such as changing surface area of the dissolving tablet also effects the rate of release. A system was designed where the area of the releasing surface could be kept constant and the porosity of the surface film becomes the limiting step in the release process, rather than diffusivity within the core. The steps included the development of an intact, insoluble, and indestructible coating over the compressed tablet. Micronized sugar was used to make the coated film porous. Dummy tabalets containing blue dye were used for the experiment as the means of evaluating release rate through the coated tablets. Although the porous film formed over the tablet surface withstood rupture for more than 3-4 weeks, several limitations were noted including; (1) coating facilities were inadequate to provide a smooth and uniform coating and, (2) lag time before release of the dye was of the order of 8-14 days rendering it useless for any practical purposes. Observations during the release process suggested that the lag time was basically due to a strong osmotic phenomenon taking place prior to the start of release process. Also, due to highly compressed core, diffusion within the matrix was slower than expected, especially because of constrained volume of the core. A hollow or spongy core is probably needed to accelerate the core diffusion. Additional research needs to be done.